towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Destined Matoran
center|350px Destenied Matoran ist eine Kurzgeschichte der Story "A Universe in Danger" in dieser wird von der Suche nach dem 12 Matoraner, den Mazeka und Vultraz vor den Legionen von Nobis Nui beschützen müssen, berichtet. Dabei stellen sie sich jedoch den Gefahren, die von Nobis Nui ausgehen. ---- Im Eiltempo rannte Vultraz zur Klippe. Sie befanden sich gerade auf der Insel, die einmal Karzahni darstellte. Mazeka stand am Ende der Klippe und starrte in den Abgrund, ein großes Grollen erfüllte die Insel und lies Vultraz einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. "Hast du sie versteckt?" fragte Mezaka unruhig. "Ja, sie sind in Sicherheit, ganz im Gegensatz zu uns!" schrie Vultraz. "Solange die Matoraner in Sicherheit sind ist es in Ordnung." erwiederte Mazeka. Vultraz sah ihn skeptisch an. "Wenn wir beide drauf gehen werden die Matoraner nicht nach Mata Nui kommen und dann ist alle Hoffnung verloren!" sagte Vultraz ernst. Mazeka sah nachdenklich seinen Freund an und nickte schließlich. Vultraz lief im Kreis. "Du hast Recht, wir müssen überleben!" "Das könnte sich als problematischer herausstellen als es sich anhört..." erwiederte Vultraz und zeigte auf die Gestalt, die in der Ferne auftauchte. "Ich denke nicht, dass er uns so einfach gehen lassen wird." fuhr Vultraz fort und griff zu seiner Waffe. "Wohin denn so eilig? Ihr sitzt in einer Falle!" sagte die Gestalt. "Was willst du von uns?" fragte Mazeka. "Was ich von euch will? Die Frage ist was ihr für mich tun könnt um die Antworten zu bekommen, die ihr braucht!" sagte das Wesen. "Ihr kennt mich, das weiß ich, aber ihr wisst nicht, dass ich noch lebe. Jap, das ist eine lange Geschichte, aber wir haben nicht viel Zeit, der Untergang des Universums steht bevor und wenn ihr mir einen kleinen Gefallen tut werde ich euch verraten wo der letzte Matoraner ist, den ihr sucht." "Was willst du von uns Kankroka?" fragte Vultraz ernst. "Was ich will? Ich will Herrschen und das in dem neuen Universum, das wir alle gemeinsam schaffen werden!" erwiederte das gelb gepanzerte Wesen. "Stimmt zu oder ihr werdet sterben, und damit auch die letzte Hoffnung für das Universum." "Wir denken darüber nach, wir können das nicht einfach so..." Mazeka wurde von Vultraz unterbrochen. "Einverstanden! Führ uns zu ihm!" sagte Vultraz. *** "Was denkt ihr? Wieso haben uns diese beiden Matoraner hier her gebracht und versteckt?" fragte ein Matoraner des Schalls. Er sah sich um, in der Dunkelheit, die in der Höhle herrschte konnte er die Siluhette von zehn weiteren Matoranern erkennen. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber was immer es ist, es scheint wichtig zu sein." antwortete ein Matoraner des Steins. Die Matoraner sprachen kein Wort mehr, sie kannten sich nicht, sie wurden von Mazeka und Vultraz innerhalb der letzten Stunden aus ihrem Leben gerissen unter dem Vorwand, dass sie großes erwarten würde. Und jetzt saßen sie in einer dunklen Höhle. "Wer... wer war dieses Wesen, ich meine das, das uns angegriffen hat. Wer sind diese beiden Matoraner und warum haben sie es auf uns abgesehen?" fragte der Matoraner des Schalls. Die anderen Matoraner sahen ihn ratlos an, dann erkannten sie einen Schatten im Höhleneingang. "Kommt mit, wir sind dem Ziel nahe." sagte die Stimme von Vultraz. "Nein! Zuerst wollen wir wissen, was hier vor sich geht!" schrie ein Matoraner. "Ihr könnt uns nicht einfach gefangen halten wie irgendwelche Artakha-Bullen!" fuhr der Matoraner fort. Nun tauchte die Siluhette ihres vorigen Angreifers im Höhleneingang auf und lief auf die Matoraner zu. "Es geht hier um mehr als ihr euch vorstellen könnt!" Mata Nui ist tot und ihr seid dazu bestimmt die Leben von tausenden Matoranern zu retten! Aber wenn ihr uns nicht glaubt dann bleibt hier oder geht zurück auf eure Inseln. Wir haben eine Mission zu erfüllen!" sagte Kankroka. "Wer glaubt dir schon? Mata Nui ist nicht tot!" erwiederte der Matoraner schnippisch. In diesem Moment gab es ein gewaltiges Krachen und ein gewaltiger Stein fiel aus dem Himmel, gefolgt von vielen kleinen Steinen, die erbarmungslos die Ruinen von Karzahni zerstörten. "Glaubst du mir jetzt?" fragte Kankroka mit bitterem Lächeln. Der Matoraner nickte. "Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Führe uns zu dem letzten Matoraner!" sagte Vultraz. Die Matoraner und Kankroka verließen die Höhle und starrten in die Ferne, überall fielen Brocken der Größe von Toa auf die Erde und verwüsteten alles was ihnen in den Weg kam. "Wir haben eine lange Reise vor uns, wir müssen uns beeilen bevor das gesamte Meer im inneren des Universums versickert." sagte Kankroka. "Wieso? Wo befindet sich der letzte Matoraner? Wird die Reise gefährlich?" fragte einer der auserwählten Matoraner. "Die Reise? Ja, sie wird mehr als gefährlich, doch der Ort, an den wir uns begeben ist mehr als das, er ist der Inbegriff des Bösen. Wir reisen in die Zone des Todes, an den südlichsten Teil des Universums. Und wenn wir dort angekommen sind schaffen wir es vielleicht noch den Matoraner zu finden, bevor das Universum komplett zerstört wird." erwiederte Kankroka. "Und die Rückreise?" fragte Mazeka schockiert. "Da lassen wir uns was einfallen, wenn es nicht schon zu spät ist." erwiederte Kankroka und ging voran. *** Mazeka, Kankroka und Vultraz waren es, die den Matoraner beobachteten. "Der letzte Matoraner des Todes." sagte Kankroka leise und beobachtete den Matoraner, der in einer Höhle hin und her lief und dabei selbstgespräche führte. "Pesak, das ist er, nun holt ihn und wir machen uns auf den Weg." "Soll das dein ernst sein? Er ist ein Matoraner des Todes, er hat die Fähigkeit allen Wesen das Leben zu entziehen, die kleiner sind als er, und wie ich das sehe... sind wir kleiner als er, also..." sagte Mazeka mit sarkastischem Unterton. "Bund des Lebens? Ihr solltet euch lieber Bund der Weicheier nennen!" sagte Kankroka und griff nach seinem Morgenstern. "Hey, To-Matoraner. Wie gehts? Hast du Lust mit mir in ein Reich zu kommen, das du nicht kennst um Matoranern zu helfen, die du nicht leiden kannst? Nicht? Ok, ich eigentlich auch nicht, aber es muss sein." Der To-Matoraner namens Pesak sah Kankroka fragend an. "Kankroka?" fragte der Matoraner. Kankroka riss seine Augen auf. "Woher kennst du meinen Namen?" fragte der gelb gepanzerte schockiert und starrte Pesak mit glasigen Augen an. "Der Tod ist mein Element und deine Aura ist von Tod nur so gefüllt. Du gehörst nicht mehr in diese Welt. Wie bist du aus dem Reich des ewigen Todes herausgekommen?" fragte Pesak überrascht. "Dein Leben hat seinen Willen vor langer Zeit verloren. Ich kenne deine Kompanen, ich kenne alle Toten, aber es ist mehr ein Fluch als ein Segen." "Mag sein, dass du mit dem Tod in Verbindung stehst, aber wir haben keine Zeit also komm jetzt!" schrie Kankroka und packte den Matoraner am Nacken um ihn aus der Höhle zu ziehen. Pesak machte nicht eine anstalt um sich zu wehren, stattdessen schien er auf eine Stimme zu hören - eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. "Ich werde nicht mitkommen. Wenn ich hier bleibe werde ich überleben, der Tod kann mir nichts anhaben." sagte Pesak lachend. "Pesak hör zu, ich kenne den Blick in deinen Augen. Es ist derselbe, der meine Augen erfüllt, es ist die Sucht nach Macht, aber eines sage ich dir. In diesem Universum gibt es nichts mehr zu Regieren! Komm mit uns und du wirst die Möglichkeit bekommen großes zu Vollbringen, vielleicht als Herrscher - vielleicht an meiner Seite." sagte Kankroka und reichte Pesak seine Hand. Dieser zögerte, ergriff sie jedoch. Von diesem Gespräch bekamen Mazeka und Vultraz nichts mit, da sie zu weit entfernt waren. Kurze Zeit später sahen sie Kankroka und Pesak aus der Höhle kommen. "Kommt, Pesak kennt einen Ausgang aus diesem Universum. Wir müssen nicht zurück nach Metru Nui." sagte Kankroka. Wenig später waren die anderen elf Matoraner ebenfalls am Eingang der Höhle. "Wo ist dieser Ausgang?" fragte Mazeka. In diesem Moment regte sich der Boden und ein Dutzend untoter stieg aus dem Boden aus. "Ok, jetzt weiß ich wieso der südlichste Teil als 'Zone des Todes' bekannt ist!" sagte Mazeka. Pesak rannte in die Höhle. "Für mich ist dieser Bereich nur als 'Ausgang' bekannt!" schrie Pesak und öffnete eine Tür in einem Felsen, durch den nun Tonnenweise Wasser floss. "Kommt, schnell! Durch diese Tür können wir aus dem Universum entkommen! Wir müssen an die Oberfläche schwimmen, aber verschließt den Ausgang!" schrie Pesak, sekunden später waren alle Matoraner entkommen und die Tür war geschlossen. "Jetzt?" fragte Vultraz. "Jetzt schwimmen wir..." erwiederte Pesak und schwom voran. Hier gehts weiter: The Kingdom